


Comparatively Speaking

by ziska (ziskandra)



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, past Loghain Mac Tir/Rowan Guerrin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:26:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28477623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziskandra/pseuds/ziska
Summary: Perhaps it is unkind to compare his wife to his former love.But it just makes him appreciate Celia all the more.
Relationships: Celia Mac Tir/Loghain Mac Tir
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Global NYE Drabble Exchange 2020





	Comparatively Speaking

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inquisitor_tohru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inquisitor_tohru/gifts).



Celia is not Rowan, with her impeccable pedigree and a bloodline that can be traced back to the days of Calenhad the Great himself.

Celia is not Rowan, a swordswoman without compare, with the muscles and drive and _beauty_ to go with it.

Celia is a woman from simpler means, suited for a man from a simple background such as he.

Celia is a cabinetmaker’s daughter, her hands rough and calloused from wielding a hammer instead of a sword.

But most importantly, Celia does not blame him when he makes difficult yet necessary decisions.

Not the way Rowan had, once.


End file.
